


I’m not deviant Lieutenant

by Latenightsgunfights



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latenightsgunfights/pseuds/Latenightsgunfights
Summary: Hank wakes up to a surprise.Prompt: Outside the window, you see something you can’t believe.





	I’m not deviant Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short thing I wrote for some practice. Thanks for reading.

The android had insisted it stay with him after his last drunken game of Russian Roulette. It wasn’t like he could say no. Hell, even if he did tell it to fuck off it would still stay.

 _Damn android_ , he thought to himself, eyes opening slightly. Light had begun to shine through a gap in Hanks’ curtains, directly into his eyes. He swore, the damn sun was doing nothing for his pounding head.

‘Stupid, bright ball of shit,’ he grumbled among other things. Hank threw the covers off and, after taking a moment to gather himself, got up to close the curtains. His joints creaking with the effort. Upon turning back, with every intention to get back into bed and say _good fucking night_ to the world for another few hours, he noticed something odd. A tall glass of water on his night stand, next to it placed ibuprofen. _For your headache,_ a note next to it read.The handwriting an odd, messy scrawl.

“Guess the android was never intended to write anything down”, he chuckled to himself, downing the medication with a gulp of water. _Now where is the damn tin can._

Bed forgotten, Hank walked out of the room, immediately noticing the house was significantly cleaner than usual. No cans on the floor and... _I don’t know what the fuck that stain was but it’s gone now_ , Hank laughed. But Connor was also nowhere to be seen.

_Some deviant hunter, five minutes in my house and he’s suddenly Snow White._

Hank was disrupted from his musings by a sharp whirring noise that sounded like...laughter.

Hank moved over to the window, drawing the curtains, only to see Connors’ smiling form prancing around the back yard like a child, Sumo chasing after him, tail wagging. Connors laughter pierced the air as he played with the dog, his eyes bright and happy and alive.

“I’m not deviant Lieutenant,” Hank mimicked, laughing, before heading back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
